A Cruel World
by Darkmelody0
Summary: The world is cruel even more so to poor Ryou. Bad summary but give it a shot you might like it Rated M for Reason
1. Chapter One

I know I shouldn't be posting a story up here till I get the other one done, but I had a little, tiny writers block on my other one, and well I came with this so :-p.

I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!!!

Enjoy

A Cruel World 

Chapter One

_Ryou cries in pain, rawly awoken from his sleep, he looks up at his angry looking darkness. He looks around the room, bewildered, his eyes stop on a clock, it's 8:17_, _he fell asleep on the couch and forgot to cook Bakura's dinner. Ryou cries out again as Bakura kicks him harshly in the side._

_"I-I'm sorry B-Bakura-sama_," _Ryou says_, _clutching his sore side and backing away, remembering Bakura was already mad at him._

_"I'm sorry Bakura-sama," Bakura mimics and grabs Ryou by the hair, Ryou grabs Bakura's arm, but knowing better quickly lets go. Bakura easily hauls a struggling Ryou to his feet, tears now gathering in the smaller's chocolate eyes. "Where is my food?" Bakura question's venom in his voice, now eye to eye with the scared younger. Ryou can smell the sickening stench of beer on his yami's breath, and can hear a slight slur in words._

_"I'm s-sorry Bakura-s-sama, I'll m-make it r-," Ryou yelps in pain as he's slammed into a nearby wall._

_"Stop that Ra forsaken stuttering, you pathetic little brat," Bakura orders, Ryou's tears, against his struggle to keep them in, trickle loosely down his porcelain cheeks, this only rages Bakura more._

Ryou whimpers in his sleep, he knows this is a dream, a nightmare, just a bad memory, but with all his might he can't wake up.

_"You want to cry?!" Bakura yells, Ryou shakes his head, his eyes closed in dread, fearing the beating that he knows is coming. Another yelp fills the apartment as Bakura slaps the smaller boy, who would have fallen if not for the larger once hold. "Answer you worthless piece of shit!" Bakura orders._

_"I'll c-cook Bakur-" again Ryou is cut off by his own cry of pain, as Bakura took the liberty to slam him into the wall again._

_"That's the third time you directly disobeyed me today," Bakura says, his eyes dim and a wicked smirk fixing on his lips, "I know the perfect punishment."_

_A shiver makes it's way down Ryou's spine not having a good feeling. "Did I ever tell you, you have a sexy ass?" Bakura_ _asks with a drunken laugh._

_"B-Bakura-sama, plea-" Ryou falls to the ground, coughing and wheezing trying to regain the air in his lungs that Bakura knocked out of him. He cries in pain at the harsh kick in his side by his dark, curling in a ball, his tears fall loosely, fear of death coming to his mind as he still is unable to breath._

_"You don't speak until I tell you to," he says, proving his point with another kick. Bakura stares at the struggling boy a while, cruel amusement showing on his face. A second goes by before Bakura gets tired of this. "Enough, stand," he orders, Ryou doesn't comply, feeling like a fish out of water, seconds feel like hours to him. "I said get up you worthless piece of shit!" Bakura yells and pulls Ryou up effortlessly by his beautiful white locks. Ryou still gasping for air struggles, and does something that he never thought he would ever do, he hit his yami, Ryou freezes, forgetting about breathing or anything else, his eyes are locked on a bright red spot is on his darkness's cheek, where Ryou had hit him. Bakura stands there in a mixture of rage and shock, Ryou takes his chance and runs for the door. Bakura snaps out of it and chases after his hikari. Ryou's fingers just graze the handle, and he cries in fear and pain at the grip of his hair, pulling the smaller one to Bakura and securing him in his arms. "You baka twirp, I'm gonna enjoy your screams of pain as I rip you apart," Bakura hisses in the smaller ones ear. Shivers go down Ryou's spine as Bakura licks the lobe of his ear. _

_"Let go, p-please l-let go," Ryou pleads, struggling in his yami's arms, tears still falling down his pale cheeks. /I'll do anything, please Bakura-sama/_

_"I said shut up," Bakura hisses pushing Ryou down on the table, much like how a cop does when putting handcuffs on a criminal. Ryou pushes off the table trying to get away. Bakura pulls Ryou's arms out from under him making Ryou slam his head against the table. Ryou's head pounds, and his vision blurs._

_/Bakura.../ Ryou is so confused, he doesn't understand, he can't move his arms. Ryou's breath becomes irritated, panic comes over him. /My arms, why can't I move my arms?/ He hears a zipper, Ryou shakes his head, feeling drowsy._

_/Please Bakur-/ A loud cry is forced from Ryou's lips as a sharp pain strikes in his back side. Ryou balls his hands into fist, crying out again as the pain comes again. Ryou can now hear the grunts of the one behind him, Ryou relies's what's happening, only adding humiliation to the pain. Ryou slams his head on the table and tries to give a last struggle, but it's useless, his virginity is lost and nothing can make it come back. Ryou hears one final grunt before Bakura pulls out. Bakura frees Ryou's arms that were secured behind his back, chained by one of many chains that usually hang on Bakura's pants. Ryou slides to the ground, huddling into a ball on the cold cement floor, lost in his cries of anguish._

_"It seems you're not totally useless," Ryou hears the heartless words over his cries, only making him pull his head closer to his knees and cry harder. Hours have past and Ryou hasn't moved, his tears long gone and his voice croaky. Ryou wants to sleep, he's so tired, but can't bring himself to do just that._

_/I have to get out of here/ Ryou only hopes that Bakura is already asleep and can't hear his thoughts, but being cautious, he waits for Bakura to come in there and beat him for the thought. After half an hour passes without a beating or any other signs of his yami hearing Ryou finally attempts standing, biting his bottom lip to muffle a cry of pain he manages to stand with the help of the table. He pulls up his boxers and pants with shaky hands, just realizing the pain in his wrist_._ With every step Ryou takes he has to swallow a cry of pain. The door seems to taunt him, for he can't seem to get close enough to reach. He falls weakly to the floor, his breath labored, he continues his journey to the door, now on all fours. A small smile graces his lips, only for a second when he reached the door, and some hope was restored, for Bakura had not came and dragged him back into his Hell yet. Ryou used the door to help him to his feet. He opened the door taking a step and than another, and another, until he had taken many steps, and the farther he got the more hope came, but along with that hope came fear, soon Ryou, despite his pain was practically running, fearing that his freedom, the freedom he's wanted so long would already be taken away. Ryou didn't know where he was going exactly, but he didn't care, as long as it was away from Bakura, away from the pain, away from his hell. In his haste and fear Ryou didn't see the light coming his way until it was to late, the light was so bright, then pain came, and then nothing but darkness.

* * *

_

Don, Don, Don, well untill next time peoples


	2. Chapter Two

Journey maker- Thank you so much, you're the only one who reviewed, I'm glad you like it and as long as I know atleast you like it I'll continue writing.

Disclaimer- Again I tell you I own absolutaly nothing!

* * *

A Cruel World 

Chapter Two

_Brrrring. Brrrring._ Seto glares at the phone that dared to interrupt his thoughts, but grabs it off his bedside table.

"Hello," he answers.

"Sir, we're losing the boy!" Kaiba instantly stands at the panicked words his personal doctor.

"What?!" Kaiba yells, pulling on a pair of pants.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand it," the woman sounds at the brink of tears, Kaiba growls in frustration.

"I'll be there in a second!" he hangs up, throwing the phone to the floor. He grabs a button up shirt from the floor, putting it on. It's been nine long days sense the accident, Ryou hasn't woken up yet. Kaiba still remember's that night like it was yesterday.

_"Driver drive faster," Kaiba orders, not looking up from his laptop, his eyes on the bottom right corner. 11:18 Kaiba massages his temples, a headache growing. He jumps at the sudden thud on the top of the limo. The vehicle comes to a screeching halt. "What happened?" The driver doesn't answer, instead he gets out of the car. Kaiba follows suit, his brows furrow at the sight of his driver hunched over something he can't see._

_"I-I'm sorry sir, I d-didn't s-see him, h-he wasn't th-there," Kaiba watches as the older man picks up something, and realization dawns on him, it's a person. Kaiba's stomach twists when he notices just who the person is, Ryou. Kaiba's eyes widened at this, he ran over the boy he always stares at in class, the only one who shows him any kindness, not of fear, but just because he can._

_"Give him here," Seto orders, the older man stares at Kaiba a minute before handing him Ryou. Kaiba takes the smaller form in his arms, taking in information, like how Ryou's breathing is shallow, and how he's shaking uncontrollably. "Hurry we got to get to the house," Kaiba growls, taking the fragile being in his hands to the car. The driver follows suit and soon the car is moving. Kaiba digs for his phone in his pocket, quickly finding a certain number. Kaiba presses a button and the phone starts ringing. Kaiba makes sure the unconscious boy is comfortable, laying down with his head on Kaiba's lap._

_"Hello," The phone is answered, the woman who answered sounding drowsy._

_"Dr. Eliza, I need you at my house right now, this is an emergency!" Kaiba hangs up the phone, he glances up to see the driver look at him nervously through the rearview mirror. "Keep your eyes on the road," he barks, the driver averts his eyes. Kaiba looks down at the now whimpering boy, he reassuringly runs his fingers through Ryou's soft hair._

Kaiba growls at the thought, buttoning up his shirt as he hurriedly walks to the room that Ryou Bakura resides. That memory alone wasn't a good on, but it only got worse when he got home and his personal doctor showed up.

_Kaiba paces outside the door, glancing at his watch for the thirteenth time, it's been over an hour. Kaiba jumps when the door opens, I fairly plump, mid-aged woman, a little shorter than Kaiba walks out. She looks up at Kaiba, her blue eyes filled with sorrow under gold frame glasses._

_"Mr. Kaiba, what do you know of this boy?" She asks looking down, her thick curly black hair falling over her face, Kaiba thinks the worst now._

_"Is he okay?" Kaiba's voice is stern, uncaring, but he feels like he's gonna be sick, the thought of the one person he ever liked other than Mokuba gone crushed his insides._

_"He's alive," the doctor answers, Kaiba lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "But, I think you should know something tragic happened to him."_

_"Well! Aren't you gonna tell me!" Kaiba practically yells after a long eeri silents, his patents running thin._

_"Seeing the bruises on his wrist and the marks on his body with the damage to his lower back regions," she clenches her fist, clearly upset and disturbed," it's clear the boy's been... Molested." Kaiba's body tenses, his insides churn as many of his secret fantasies are ripped apart, then anger starts to boil in his blood, how could someone be so cruel to do that to Ryou? Innocent, tender hearted Ryou. "That's not all," The woman takes a deep breath," h-he has many scars and to thin to be considered healthy, he must have been treated something awful the last few years."_

_"Can I talk to him?" Kaiba questions, the doctor looks at him for a while, deciding on an answer. Kaiba still is pissed beyond belief, someone hurt Ryou who always smiled at him in the halls, and took the time to ask how things are going, no matter how rude Kaiba answers back, Kaiba was always a prick to Ryou._

_"You can, but the possibilities of him hearing you are slim, he's in a minor coma, most likely caused from shock, a lot has happened to him," Kaiba nods, conforming that he understands. "Mr. Kaiba should we contact his parents?" She questions._

_"He lives alone and there is no way of contacting his father," Kaiba assures, he's done his homework on his secret crush._

Kaiba bursts through the door to hear a steady beeping noise, he looks at Dr. Eliza, she smiles up at him, he then looks to Ryou, he nearly jumps for joy when he sees two chocolate eyes staring back at him, but remains his calm, uncaring exterior.

"What happened?" it's a hoarse whisper, Ryou winces at the pain just to speak.

"I'll leave you two alone," Dr. Eliza excuses herself, softly closing the door behind her. Kaiba takes in the image in front of him, the pale boy sitting, arms encircled around his legs, only a thin sheet covering him from Kaiba, his chin rests on his knees, and he stares at Kaiba with confused, pained eyes, so sad, but so beautiful, _like a fallen angel_.

"Kaiba?" Kaiba comes back to reality at that voice, so pathetic, unlike his usual angelic voice.

"You-" Kaiba cuts himself off, not sure what to tell the boy, he can't just up and say, 'you got raped and I ran you over, but I brought you here without telling anyone so you could get better, instead of taking you to a hospital' _yeah, that would sound great,_ Kaiba snorts Ryou gives Kaiba the most helpless look. "There was an accident," Kaiba starts looking at the ground, "my driver didn't see you, you were hit."

"Oh," again his voice is small and hoarse, Kaiba looks back up at him to see that he's picking at the sheet, eyes downcast.

"There's more," Kaiba says, for once his voice is quiet, unsure, half of him hopes the white haired teen didn't hear, the other half knows the right thing to do is tell him. Ryou looks at him, his doe brown eyes staring expectantly. "Before the accident happened, the doctor told me that you were... attacked," Is all Kaiba could bring himself to say. "Do you remember who attacked you?" Kaiba asks, he watches the expression on Ryou's face, brows knitted, and eyes glazed over with tears. The boy reaches up to his chest, Kaiba has a questionable look at the gesture.

"Where's the ring?"

* * *

Okay I know this one isn't that eventful, just trying to get everything moving forward 


	3. Chapter Three

Journey maker- Oops, sorry it took so long

ChaosMyotismon- Yay! I'm glad you like it even if it isn't your pairing, that means I must be doing something right I can't help it Seto's just so hot and Ryou's just to cute!

* * *

A Cruel World 

Chapter Three

"Damn Ra," Bakura growls, throwing another beer bottle at the wall, watching it shatter, why couldn't he find Ryou? It's been over a week, and to say he missed the hikari was an understatement. He's searched everywhere for his hikari, even his so called 'friends' don't know where he is, and no matter how hard he tries he can't get into the hikari's mind, he can't even sense the boy, making it obvious that he's not wearing the ring, only angering Bakura more. Bakura has grown a deep pain inside his chest when he had lost Ryou. /When I find you, you're gonna pay Hikari of mine/ Bakura thinks, as if he still had the mental link with Ryou. _Rrring_, Bakura jumps to his feet at the sound, running towards the phone, he picks it up at the second ring.

"Yeah?" He asks in an uncaring matter hoping it's Ryou, he knows Ryou will come back, _the boy's to stupid to run away, it's a fluke, he got lost,_ he tells himself the same thing sense Ryou's disappearance.

"Hey, I got some good news!" Bakura is disappointed when he hears Marik on the line, yet intrigued by this 'good news'.

"Spill it already," Bakura all but growls, _maybe it's about Ryou!_ Bakura mentally scolds himself for the thought, why can' t he stop thinking of Ryou. Bakura remembers Ryou's smooth porcelain skin, deep chocolate ey-

"The pharaoh's in the hospital!" Marik interrupts Bakura's thoughts. "Him and the pip squeak got jumped, the idiot saved the little brat and got his ass kicked, hah, duel monsters can't save him from everything!" There's a long silence about. "Well that's all I had to say, you find Ryou yet?"

"No," It was a simple answer, Bakura not having much to say of the subject, especially to Marik. Bakura didn't have a problem with Marik, on the contrary they're good friends, but Bakura knows of Marik's crush on Ryou, and he saw the almost relieved expression on Marik's face when he heard of Ryou's disappearance. Ryou is defiantly not a topic he wants to have with his psychotic partner in crime. Again there is a silence to long for Bakura's liking so he simply hangs up. _Rrrring. Rrrring._ _Rrring._ Bakura walks away, sure that it's just Marik calling to yell about him hanging up.

"This is Ryou, sorry I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message," The answering machine picks up. "H-hello," Bakura freezes at that voice, _Ryou!!_ "I'mjustcallingtosaybye!" Bakura runs to the phone, picking it up.

"Hello, hello!" But it's to late, all he hears is the dial tone. _What would I have said if I did answer the phone?_ Bakura rewinds the answering machine.

"H-hello... I'mjustcallingtosaybye!" Bakura takes a second to un-jumble his hikari's words. _I'm just calling to say bye_, Bakura feels a burning sensation where his heart should lie, he falls to his knees, an unknown pain spreading through him like a virus.

-

Ryou hangs up the phone, he can't believe he did it, he really did it. He is relieved the yami didn't answer, he purposely called this early in the morning just for that effect, but still the shock that he did it is overcoming such fear in him. He stares at the phone at his bed side table, debating whether he should call Yugi or not. He picks up the phone, but almost immediately put's it down, finally deciding against it, for the time being anyways. A knock startles the young albino, and the door slowly, cautiously opens revealing none other than Seto Kaiba. Ryou gives him an uncertain smile, clutching the sheets tighter to his unclad body.

"Good afternoon Kaiba-kun, I-I," Ryou looks down, his face beet red in embarrassment.

"I told you before, it's just Kaiba," his voice is again emotionless, disregarding the worry he has for the boy. "I had a servant buy you some new clothes," he puts some neatly folded clothes on the a dresser, having picked the clothes himself, " no need to thank me." He quickly adds when Ryou opens his mouth to thank him.

"Y-You're wrong, I do- I do need to thank you, you did so much for me, thank you so, so much, Kaiba," Ryou smiles up at him, eyes glazed with unshed tears. Kaiba grinds his teeth not knowing what to say, he hates when he is at loss of words, he takes a deep breath, keeping his emotionless exterior.

"For you, anytime," with that he leaves before Ryou can question the statement.

-

As soon as his bedroom door is closed Kaiba falls back on it, his heart pumping, unable to believe he said that. He slides down to the floor, _what will Ryou make of it?_ A smirk then comes to his flawless face, _he's to innocent to get it_.

-

Minutes have passed and Ryou still finds himself staring at the door dumbfounded. Finally he shakes out of it, literally shaking it off, his white mane sticking up in even odder places than before from the mass bed head._ He didn't mean anything by it_, Ryou assures himself. He moves his legs over the bed edge, feet placed on the warm, carpeted floor. Using his arms he helps push himself to his feet, as soon as he is he leans against the wall, already feeling exhausted. He slowly takes a shaky step, then another, using the wall to hold his weak form from crashing to the ground. A door flashes in front of his eyes, his front door, a shiver creeps up his spine and he shakes the thought from his mind, wanting to forget that night completely.

"I-It's over," he says simply to reassure himself, but his voice is unconfident, leaving him feeling it untrue, and a part of him knows that it's not over, that it would never be over. Ryou falls to his knees at the thought, sobs shaking his weakened body, _he'll hunt me down just to punish me, just to watch me suffer_. Ryou just cries out his agony.

"O-oh my," a maid walks in on him in this state, Ryou is to saddened to be embarrassed by his nakedness, as he usually would be. No, he just continues his sobs. "Mr. Kaiba!! Mr. Kaiba!" She calls, running from the scene.

* * *

Poor Ryou, I feel bad for that, I really do, damn imagination, I'm a horrible person. :-( 


End file.
